Father Figure
by ChoCedric
Summary: What does Barty Crouch, Sr. think about the Dark Arts and what happened to his son? Does he feel that he did his job right, or does he think he's an incompetent father?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

In Mr. Crouch's Mind

By: ChoCedric

Barty Crouch, Sr. despises the Dark Arts and all that they stand for. He has always been a firm believer that Death Eaters will get their comeuppance in the end, and he will not let them get away with torturing or murdering innocent people. He works extra hard at the Ministry to make sure that wish is fulfilled.

His wife often tells him that he's not there enough for his son, that Barty Jr. is floundering without him. He is a very intelligent boy, and is getting decent grades in school, but doesn't talk to his parents much. Crouch Sr. is so busy with his work that they don't do things together like a father and son should; taking walks together, skipping rocks across ponds, just spending quality time. Mrs. Crouch knows he hangs around with a nasty-looking group of Slytherins, and often tells her husband she is afraid he is straying down the wrong path. Crouch just dismisses her concerns, grunting about how he'll be okay. He is so exhausted from all the hubbub at work, and his mind is so occupied with putting Death Eater scum behind bars, that he neglects his fatherly duties.

Unfortunately, this hits him head-on later. When he found out that his son was indeed cavorting with a bunch of Death Eaters, and they had tortured and as good as killed the Longbottoms, he is furious. Mrs. Crouch begs him to think clearly, that maybe his son is not guilty. But his fury is so huge, and he cannot deny the instincts in him telling him to throw his son away, that he survived this long without a father-son relationship, and therefore, can survive for the rest of his life without one as well. His wife sobs and cries, and it is only his love for her that helps him give his son a trial at all.

Many people tell him that he is hypocritical, that he never loved his son at all, that he is not a good father. The truth is, Crouch Jr. was an "oops" baby. He never meant to have a son, and he's wanted every reason to forget about him. His heart has always been so set on destroying You-Know-Who's supporters that he hasn't found the time to care about anything, or anyone, else besides his wife. There are times, though, when he cannot help but feel a spot of self-hatred, but he always chases it away and fights his conscience which niggles at him.

Once again, it is the love for his dying wife which spurns him to release his son from the bowels of Azkaban and place him back at home under the Imperius Curse. Crouch has always liked when he is able to control something, and now he has the power to do what he wants with his son. But what struck a terrible blow was one of the last things his wife ever said to him; she said that sometimes, he is just as bad as any Death Eater. Now she's dead, and he can't prove her wrong.

He knows, when his son breaks free of the Imperius and fights against him, that this is bad news. At the Quidditch World Cup, he is livid when Winky does not do her job properly. He only asked one thing of her, and she failed. So he gave her clothes, and sent her on her way. When You-Know-Who, in his deformed, gruesome state, comes to the Crouch household and Barty Jr. throws Imperius at his own father, Crouch Sr. knows he is doomed. He isn't strong enough to fight the Unforgivable, so does everything his son asks of him.

The self-hatred comes back with a vengeance when his son levels his wand against him in their final stand-off, and for the first time, he truly allows himself to feel it. He looks at this young man who has such hatred in his eyes, and he feels that if only he were a better father, this would never have happened. His fate is his own fault; underneath all the hatred, he can see pain in his son's eyes. You never loved me, the eyes accuse as the six syllables of the killing curse are spat from his mouth. "Avada Kedavra."

And as the blinding green light hits Barty Crouch, Sr. his last wish is for his own and his son's redemption.


End file.
